Full Moon- A Naruto One-Shot
by GhostlyPotato
Summary: Jinchuuriki act different during the full moon. Naruto isn't any different.


Full Moon:

Every once in a while Kakashi noticed that Naruto acted strange, always when the night hit, during some missions. Naruto would wonder off and wouldn't come back until the moon disappeared and the sun started to rise. When they weren't on missions and Kakashi gathered the group for dinner, Kakashi was surprised the first time Naruto decided to stay home; even bribing Naruto with Ichiraku's did nothing. Kakashi, as smart as he was, quickly caught on that it was always a full moon that Naruto did this. Though curious as to why, Kakashi didn't pry.

Team seven was on a c-ranked mission; they were transporting goods from Konoha to another village. It was mid-autumn so the days grew shorter and by five o'clock, the full moon was in the sky. Once the sun set, Naruto had grown silent. Sasuke was the first to notice but his pride kept him from speaking the oddity aloud. Kakashi was the second to notice. He lifted his eyes from his book when he finally noticed the silence and looked over at Naruto.

Naruto had a prominent scowl etched onto his face but there was more than that, he seemed to be trying to fight his emotions; a clearly losing battle. Kakashi sighed. "Let's stop here for the night."

"But, Kakashi Sensei, it's only a little past five o'clock." Sakura argued in reasoning.

"We're better protected during the light of day." Kakashi stated, tone of voice indicating that there was no room to argue. So that was that and they set up camp for the night.

As they rolled out their sleeping bags and started a fire, even Sakura began to notice how cut-off Naruto was being. So after finishing her tasks, she slowly went up to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. She wasn't quite used to being friendly with him just yet so she felt a little awkward. "Naruto? Are you, um… are you all right?" Kakashi and Sasuke stopped their tasks and looked up in curiosity. Naruto didn't respond to Sakura and for that she felt a bit offended, so she tried again. "Naruto."

So quick that it took a second for even Kakashi to process what happened, Naruto turned around and pinned Sakura to the ground, hand around her throat. "Just shut the hell up." Naruto growled. Sakura was terrified. The look in Naruto's eyes was terrifying. Kakashi quickly jumped into action and pulled Naruto off of Sakura. Sakura coughed as air started to come back to her rasping lungs and Kakashi instructed Sasuke to go help her while he dealt with Naruto.

"Hai." Said Sasuke, doing as instructed.

What scared Kakashi was that Naruto didn't struggle in his arms. He simply limped like a rag doll.

As Sasuke helped Sakura up, he looked over at Naruto, intending to shoot him a glare only to be taken aback at the stare Naruto was giving him.

Kakashi took Naruto and with swift quickness, tied Naruto to a nearby tree with ninja wire. He didn't intend to let Naruto go until the sun came up so he let Naruto have the luxury of at least sitting down. He needed to get to the bottom of this and he needed to now.

"Trapped. Always trapped. You shinobi are so unoriginal." Naruto muttered. "Let me leave for a while and I'll see you when the sun comes up."

"What's going on with you?" Kakashi questioned. Naruto didn't reply, only kept his eyes hidden in the shadow. "Is it even Naruto speaking to me?" Naruto's breathing became deeper and Kakashi could feel the killer intent steadily rising.

"Who else would be talking?" Naruto snapped. He finally looked up at Kakashi and Kakashi stumbled back a fraction out of surprise to see Naruto's pupils were slit and eyes were red, filled with anger and hate.

With a sigh Kakashi sort of knew what was happening; it had something to do with the kyuubi. "I think it's time you go to sleep." Kakashi said. With that, he pressed down on a pressure point on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto fell unconscious.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he left Naruto and went back to his two other students.

Sakura was drinking the last of the water from her canteen and nodded, "I will be." She rasped. She spared a glance at Naruto then looked back at her sensei. "What's wrong with Naruto?" She asked.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Naruto's just not himself right now. He should be fine in the morning. Just know that whatever happened tonight, Naruto didn't mean it."

"He didn't mean to attack his own teammate?" Sasuke accused.

"No." Said Kakashi. "Now why don't we eat dinner then go to sleep. We're leaving at sunrise."

Naruto awoke at about one o'clock in the morning. He felt his rage worse than before as the full moon shone down at him. He sat there with an eerie patience as knew that he would be released and once he was, he would get his revenge for being tied up. But as the hours ticked by and the sun finally peaked its way in the horizon, Naruto felt the rage die off, slowly being replaced with guilt. Unimaginable guilt.

Kakashi began to pack their belongings and when he was done, before waking up Sakura and Sasuke, he went over to Naruto where he knew he was awake. "Do you want to explain to me what happened last night?"

Naruto's head was bowed, not anymore in rage, but in guilt. "Is Sakura Chan okay?" He asked, in a small voice.

Kakashi nodded. "Sakura's fine. Just a bit shaken up."

Naruto nodded, relieved. He knew he still had to explain to Kakashi Sensei what happened. "It's always happened every full moon. I just didn't know why until I learned about the kyuubi." He paused. "I don't know why, but whenever there's a full moon, the seal weakens and the kyuubi's rage takes over. I don't wanna hurt anyone so I just leave for a while, but this time the moon was out and we still didn't stop."

Kakashi sighed. That did explain a lot. He pulled his hand and undid the wire, setting Naruto free. Kakashi woke up Sakura and Sasuke, they packed as well, never once making eye contact with Naruto.

As they left on their way, Naruto picked up his pace so he was right beside Sakura. He noticed the bruising around her neck. "I'm sorry, Sakura Chan." Sakura didn't respond.


End file.
